


Ring Around the Cherry Trees

by sequence_fairy



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: Ichigo should know better than to go along with one of Rukia’s harebrained schemes.





	Ring Around the Cherry Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ichirukimonth](http://ichirukimonth.tumblr.com). The prompt was 'fluff'.

This afternoon was the last straw. She is  _insane_.

(She’s also currently curled against his body, her head resting on his shoulder, and her hair tickling his nose.) 

He’s not going to forgive her this time though. He is absolutely going to stick to his guns and be firm and unyielding. 

He means it. 

Wholeheartedly.  

Rukia sighs in her sleep and Ichigo strokes her shoulder with his thumb. 

No. He will  _not_  be sucked in. He will not be moved by the way she will flutter her eyelashes at him. He absolutely will not have his mind changed by the way her voice will husk over as she says his name, and the way she’ll reach up to draw her fingers down the side of his face – no, he won’t even think about it. 

(If Rukia was awake, she’d be telling him he was being stupid and probably call him a fool in that tone of voice she uses when he’s being particularly dense, but she’s not, so the voice in the back of his head that sounds suspiciously like Ishida is doing it for her.)

He sighs, and pulls Rukia closer. Her hand flexes against his chest, and Ichigo realizes that he’s going to fold like a house of cards, no matter what she does. He can’t stay mad at her, not when she looks at him the way she did this afternoon; all wide-eyed and guileless and her mouth quirked in her ‘I fucking dare you’ grin. 

She had dared him, and so they went to the cherry grove and one thing led to another and soon enough she was down to nothing but the cherry petals that were falling in her hair and even now, Ichigo can smell the sweetness of them, crushed against her skin. They’d been so engrossed in each other that neither had noticed the other presence in the grove until it was too late. 

Ichigo shivers, remembering the whip-crack cold of Byakuya’s voice from behind him, and then Rukia’s spiking  _reiatsu_ , and the way her mouth had fallen open on her orgasm; it’s arrival unavoidable. He also remembers the way she’d gasped immediately after, and scrambled out from under him, grabbing at her clothes. 

When Ichigo had finally turned around, after what seemed like a small eternity of shocked silence, Byakuya had had his back to them. 

“Get out,” he’d said, and Ichigo and Rukia hadn’t needed to be told twice. Their exit was not anything close to graceful, and it wasn’t until they were barricaded in the relative safety of Ichigo’s barracks room that Rukia had broken the silence. 

“Oh dear,” she’d said, and Ichigo had found it entirely impossible to contain himself. 

“That’s all you have to say!?” His voice had taken on an unnatural squawk, but he could hardly be bothered. “‘Oh dear’!?” 

“Ichigo,” Rukia said, “don’t overreact.” 

“Overreact!?” A hysterical edge had developed underneath the squawk now, and Ichigo could feel his blood pressure climbing through the top of his head. “Rukia! He - he -  _he caught us having sex in the manor courtyard!_ ” 

Rukia had sighed, and then turned on her heel to leave him to his meltdown. “You’re on duty tonight right? You should get some rest.” 

Ichigo had stared at her as she left, before balling his fists and bringing them to his mouth, trying and failing to hold back the hoarse scream. 

(She’d come back before his duty shift and brought him the pastries he liked from one of the Kuchiki tea rooms and they’d agreed never to speak of it again. But she wasn’t the one with a duty shift that night, knowing he could, at any moment, be run through with half a million petal-sized blades.) 

He made it through his shift - probably because Byakuya had mysteriously remained absent from the division’s quarters - and had crept back to his room, only to find Rukia asleep in his bed. 

And now, here he was, lying awake into the early hours of the morning, while Rukia slept on, uncaring. He could not believe she was as unbothered as she pretended to be, but she was doing a good job of pretending. 

Ichigo thinks he will probably never sleep soundly again.


End file.
